


Anabelle September Deloris

by MinecraftFan11



Series: Fallen Humans of MinecraftFan11 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: The second fallen human. An English girl who never got to know her true parents.





	Anabelle September Deloris

Hi. My name is Anabelle Deloris September,but you can call me just Anabelle or even Ana. ...I actually am from United Kindgom,more specifically from the city of London,but at least what I was told by my Aunt,my family moved to the United States because my true dad died. They never explained to me how he died actually...

Also,as they told me,my Mom apparently died when I was born. I still don't understand how and why,but they told me this is the reason why she ins't with us. I was an quite...sad...kid before I fell into the Underworld. Aunt and Uncle never leted me play the hour I wished,and I had to sneak out in an smart way if I wished to play the hour I wanted. Aunt and Uncle also werent...the nicest caretakers of the world. They sometimes were even very mean with me. But still,sometimes I knew they cared for me. And I was also patient and obedient to them when they really wished I was.

 

Once,I heard about the tale of an Mountain. An Mountain apparently an race was sealed ago,before I was even born,Because of an War they made with us. The Mountain was even located in the United States itself. I though about exploring and even hiking there...but Uncle never leted me.

 

He told me about the case of an girl of the name...Chara,I think thats her name. Her body was found being carried by an Monster that looked like an humanoid male goat,and the Policemen fired their guns on the Goat,which flied away to the other side of the Mountain,and that no one knows how Chara died but put the blame over the Goat Monster.

 

Of course,this case leaved me scared and worried about meeting dangerous people on the Mountain,but still,I wished to explore it.

 

It was 2000,year I would make eleven years...I would,because I actually didn't. I was planning on exploring the big and "dangerous" mountain my Uncle never wished I should go to.

First off,I waited Aunt and Uncle to sleep. Then,I picked my favorite red bow to use on my neck,an toy knife I would use to protect myself,if the Monsters were really dangerous,gray shorts,white socks and black shoes,an cyan shirt and an blue-ish gray jacket to use over my blouse. I ran from home in a sneaky way and travelled to "Mount Ebbot",the moutain from the legends.

 

Thankfully I packed up some goods and some water to help me on my travelling,because the walk was long and tiring. I was barely at the foot of the Mountain and alot of hours were gone. I hiked the mountain and,when I reached the top,I found out an big hole,full of tree vines,altrough no tree was located inside the cave. I tried to go trough carefully...but sadly,I tripped over an vine...

 

I felt like Alice on The Wonderland...

 

...

 

Falling trough an hole without ending...

 

...

 

BAM.

 

I hitted the floor.


End file.
